1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic electronic component comprising a chip component and metal terminals attached therewith.
2. Background Art
As for the ceramic electronic component such as a ceramic capacitor or so, besides the usual chip component which is directly and singularly face mounted to the substrate or so, the chip component attached with the metal terminals are proposed. The ceramic electronic component attached with the metal terminals is reported to have an effect to weaken the deforming stress to the chip component from the substrate, or to protect the chip component from the impact or so; and it is being used in the field wherein a durability and the reliability are needed.
In the conventional ceramic electronic component using the metal terminals, the terminal electrodes of the chip component and the metal terminals are bonded via a solder or so (refer to JP-A No. 2000-306764, JP-A No. 2000-235932 or so). By bonding the terminal electrodes and the metal terminals by solder or so, the electrical connection between the chip component and the terminal electrodes are ensured, and the metal terminals can be attached to the chip component.